Hell At The Deep End
Hell At The Deep End is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 24th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in South Asia. Plot To ensure that Priya Kandhari was not harming anyone with her film performance with real lava, Kevin and the player went to cultural museum, only to find her in a cage submerged in the lava, having apparently been burned alive in the lava. The five people were labelled as suspects: Millie Harrison (geologist), Charlotte Denver (counselor), Sandeep Banerjee (guru), Adarsh Farrukhi (film director), and Tanisha Kandhari (victim's mother). While searching for investigations, Kevin and the player found the access card to Priya's movie studio. But the killer is after them to stop investigating. Soon, the player tackles him to the ground and push him afterward to the water, presumably dead. Mid-investigation, Anabel told the team that guru Sandeep Banerjee starts yelling with film director, Adarsh Farrukhi, after he gave him a bribe in exchange for filming the heroic death scene in the upcoming disaster movie. Later, Darko and Maggie went to the crime scene drunk. The team then found enough evidence to arrest counselor Charlotte Denver, who turned out to be the serial killer named "The Lust", for the murder. Upon breaking down in tears and admitting to the murder, being serial killer and member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Charlotte stated that her little brother Chaz fell in love with Priya when they went to the Bollywood red carpet as dates. When he confessed however, she merely mocked him, cause to him to committed suicide, leaving his older sister freaks out in horror. Finally snapping after "denying her brother's last chance of feeling love", she goes under the serial killer alias The Lust and ordering her men to rape South Asian women, killing and burned them alive like in hell to take over South Asia. After claiming seven victims, including Jessica Curtis, Anasuya Desai, Melissa Perez and four unnamed women, she went to see Priya set up her stage for her performance and attacked her, but Priya fights back, mocking her about her brother's useless love before she finally pushed her by force into the cage, and dropped her into the lava and watch her screaming in agony as she burned like the hell. She then mocked Anabel that she will be killed to stop investigating and those beautiful virgins like an angels ruined her and her brother's life. Judge Palamo sentenced her to life in North Korea's jail, pending psychiatric evaluation. During Devil's Advocate (6/6), Shaheen saw Beth Thompson staring at the lava crevasse in the main street. Kevin and the player then found her sitting at the cultural museum apparently traumatized, even forgetting her own name. They sent her to Glenda, who gave her some sedatives to sleep, saying that she was in a deep state of shock from child abuse. Meanwhile, Anabel and the player went to the cruise ship in order to ensure that Sandeep was up to no good. They found his phone, which (per Henri) he used to contact his psychotherapist, Dr Patricia Mallow. They talked to Dr Mallow, who only said that she suggested that he immerse himself in art during their last session a few weeks prior. They then went to Priya's studio and found Sandeep's bag, which contained Charlotte's business card. They talked to Charlotte, who said that Cantonese businessman, Tobias Tzu, was working in entertainment and was quietly running a business in East Asia. Shaheen traced the account to the criminal organization called Seven Deadly Sins dedicated to terrorizing around world and higher criminal level. After the events, Glenda took Anabel and the player to see Beth. She said that she remembered nothing but running in the haunted past, afraid and wanting to hide so that her parents would never find her again. After promising to give her help, Anabel, Maggie, and the player talked about her current state. Beth then walked in, and pointed to Tobias' picture on Kevin's files, stating that she recognized him. Anabel and the player then talked to Tobias, who denied even knowing her, let alone hurting her, stating that he was really a reformed man. Hao told the team about the news of an ancient temple city in East Asia being exposed by the earthquake and subsequently excavated. The Bureau take a flight to China to exploring around temple and to finding a truth about Seven Deadly Sins. Summary Victim *'Priya Kandhari' Murder Weapon *'Lava' Killer *'Charlotte Denver' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats samosa. *The suspect owns the marbled cat. *The suspect takes turmeric medicine. *The suspect wears lipsticks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats samosa. *The suspect owns the marbled cat. *The suspect takes turmeric medicine. *The suspect wears lipsticks. *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes turmeric medicine. *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats samosa. *The suspect owns the marbled cat. *The suspect takes turmeric medicine. *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect owns the marbled cat. *The suspect wears lipsticks. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats samosa. *The killer owns the marbled cat. *The killer takes turmeric medicine. *The killer wears lipsticks. *The killer has a mole. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil's Advocate (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in South Asia Category:Copyrighted Images